Love is death
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: What if Ryou beat Bakura, and Bakura loved him? Its good, even though it seems lame...please...If you do R&R...no flames...please.../-/
1. Love always prevails

I do not own Yuioh!! Everyone, Kazuki Takahashi does. And my friend, Phoenixgene, gave me one of the ideas, and since the idea REALLY peiced together the story, I give her credit, and thanks.^_^  
  
I decided that, since theres a lot of "Bakura beats Ryou" stories, I'd make a "Ryou beats Bakura!" Hope you injoy. But if you do not like, supream yaoi, or are to high on loving Bakura, and get so pissed off you can kill someone, when you see Bakura hurt. Do not read this. So. If you flame me. I will personaly yell at you by e-mailing you. Well, R&R^_* Sorry for that short little thing^_^;;;;;;;;;;; I can blow up some times, 'cause I hate flamers... Anyway! Injoy!! **************************************************************************** ********** 'Why me?' The same question went through Bakura's mind ever day. Then it hit him. He had fallen asleep on the couch, the night before on accident. He quickly got up, and looked at his watch." Damn... Thank Ra its still only 3 in the morning... Ryou-sama isnt up yet..." He muttered to himself, stretching. "BAKURA!!" A tired voice rang through the night. It wasn't frustraited, so Bakura new he was safe. For the time being anyway. "Yes, Ryou-sama?" He asked as he got into the room. "Get me my water." Bakura hesitated, just looking at Ryou. Then, he carried on, and got the water from the dresser. "Here my-" He was cut off by Ryou grabbing the water out of his hands. The truth, the horrible truth, was that Bakura loved Ryou. But Ryou didn't love him. He had the scars to prove it too. "Put it back. Then come back here." Ryou told him, after drinking some water.Bakura new he was about to get beaten. Again... He went over to the dresser, and put the water down. After that, he went over to Ryou. Ryou held out a whip. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bakura screemedin sheer pain, as the whip was, painfully, brought down on his, now scarred ches, causing blood to stain his shirt. Later on, Bakura was walking down stais. Tears coming to his eyes, as he clutched his hand. He couldn't move. It was broken.The worst part, the part that pained him the most, was that Ryou didn't care. I mean, he acted nice in public, but alone...! The others have never seen the scars. No one but Yami Malik. But that was only because the other Yami had non-coned him... Other than that, he always hid them, afraid of what they would do when they found out. Mainly, the Pharoh...But now, his wrist was broken, and they would surely notice. He would have to lie. Lie to his friends... "Ouch!" He hissed lightly, as he tried to bandage his arm. "Fuck! I can't... do it...!" He slowly started to cry, but then he felt the gravity. It was pulling him to the ground. He tryed to stop it, but found he couldn't. He stuck out his hands, forgetting that the one was still broken... Mean while, Ryou was just getting himself back to bed. "Oh, god..." He murmered." Why must I be so brutle to him? His wrist is probably broken...I hope not..." "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A voice of pain cried out. "What the?!"Ryou rushed downstairs. "Ugn..." Bakura mumbled, he was sitting against the wall, clutching his wrist. 'Fuck... I woke Ryou...' He imagined himself, in a bloody pulp. Not a pretty nice image... " Bakura!!" Ryou rushed to his side. " Ryou...sama...?"He had to control his sobs. " Don't worry Bakura.....are you okay What happened?" Ryou seemed worried. 'This is how he used to be... ' Bakura thought ' Something happened...I wonder what...' "Bakura, are you okay?" Ryou asked again. "Y-yeah..." Bakura muttered as Ryou took his hand, and touched it lightly. Bakura yelped, as Ryou's fingers touched it lightly. "Bakura, how'd this happen?" Ryou asked, a worried tone in his soft voice. "Well, I was bandaging my wrist up, but it hurt so much. I clossed my eyesmy eyes, and started to fall..." He startedcrying again, for Ryou had just taken his hand again. " Stop! Please! I..." He started crying like crazy. "Bakura..." Ryou let go of his hand. "Yes, Ryou-sama?" "I'm, sorry... I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Bakura's lips pressed firmly against his own. Bakura quickly pulled back, as if it where an accident. "s-s-sorry... I don't know what came over me." Bakura cringed, expectingRyou to hit him. But the pain never came. Bakura looked at Ryou, who was blushing like a cherry. "Bakura, I'm sorry, for all the cuts and bruises, and everything else I've ever done to you..." He looked into his hands. " Its just..." **************************************Bakura's POV************************************ Its strange, even though my wrist hurts like hell, I can ignore it. Not to mention that I'm affraid to complain to Ryou-sama...Why is he apologising? Its not like he killed me, or anything... And, why is he crying? "Whats'a matter?" I reached up with my un-hurt hand, and craddled his chin. He leaned into my hand, as if enjoying my touch. "Bakura, I'm sorry. Before, remember when you used to beat me?" Ryou opened his eyes, and looked me strait in the eye, as I slowly nodded. " Well, I got so scared, I threw a punch at you. After a while, I couldn't stop. I tried so hard, but I couldn't stop. Yugi andd the others left me when I went to ask then for help... I couldn't stop... I'm sorry!!" He burst out crying. I pulled him into a tight hug to calm him down... *****************************************End Bakura's POV***************************** " Don't worry about it!"Bakura kept him in that one armed hug. Ryou slowly came to a stop. " Bakura, how come your not mad?" Ryou looked up at Bakura, eyes filled with tears. " Ryou, I..." Bakura brought Ryou closser to him, and Ryou aloud himself to be taken foolishly into Bakura's arms. "Yes, Bakura-san?" Bakura seemed surprised at that. Ryou never called him "Bakura-san." " Ryou... I love you..." Bakura was blushing. He clossed his eyes, not knowing what to expect. Instead of something painfull, he felt Ryou's lips pressed hard against his own. Bakura didn't open his eyes. He just layed down, pulling Ryou ontop of him, al-the-while not breaking the kiss. " Bakura. You don't have to be afraid of me any more!! Its like in one of my old fairy-tails, true love broke the curse!!" Ryou's eyes where sparkling. Bakura hadn't seen his eyes sparkle like this for two years now. And that was when Bakura beat Ryou! They where like gold. Hell they where sparkling more than any gold that Bakura had seen. Bakura smiled at his Hikari. " Realy? How did you know I was afraid of you?" " So you were not afraid? We'll see!" He threw a punch at Bakura, who cringed instanly. " Okay, maybe I was a little scared." Bakura gave into his hikari's cute smile. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Later on, they found themselves in Ryou's bed, in their birthday suites. " Ugn...Ryou..." Bakura muttered as Ryou gave him a blowjob, and Bakura clenched tightly to Ryou's hair. " Ryou, s-stop! Ra! Stop!" He said as Ryou's tounge started to lick the area behind his manhood. Ryou stopped. " Whats wrong, Bakura-san?" Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes. Bakura starred back. " Bakura..." Ryou gently touched Bakura's palms. "Ouch!" Bakura moaned. They had both forgotten about Bakura's wrist. Bakura's eyes grew tears in them. For a while, Bakura thought he wasn't going to move his hand, but was releived when he did. " I'm sorry, Bakura." Ryou moved to get off of Bakura. " Don't worry! I'm not mad! It's about imposible to be mad at you!" He gave Ryou another one armed hug, to show him how much he loved him. " Bakura, did I..." He was running his fingers down one of the cuts on Bakura's chest. It went from his neck, to the aria between his hips.(A.N: NOT HERE!!!) Ryou looked up at Bakura, the look in his eye went from, Questioning, to horror faster than you can say, interfere. "Bakura... i'm so sorry!! How can I-" Bakura took Ryou's open mouth as an advantage, and kissed him, licking the inside of Ryou's mouth. "Bakura, we- " he mummbled into his yami's mouth. "Just shuttup and kiss me!" Bakura interupted, pulling Ryou up higher than he ment, causing Ryou's hand to hit his wn.(A.N: God... sory for all the hand hittings, you guys... I was writing this at 1 in the mourning... I know how lame it gets....at least after reading it...when your writing, you cant realy notice... So, please, don't flame me for it. I'm begging you...) "Ow..." Was all Bakura let out. "Bakura!!" Ryou's voice filled with worry, for Bakura had blacked out.  
  
*************************************Bakura's POV************************************** "Bakura!" That was the last thing I heard before blackness filled me. When I awoke, weird people where standing over me. There was a BAD pain in my hand. " He's up!!" One of the people yelled. " Get him an I.V!!" \A what? I have no idea where I am, or what their talking about, but I felt another sharp pain in my other arm, and soon fell asleep. *******************************End Bakura's POV**************************************** "Bakura!!" Ryou was at Bakura's bedside faster than you could say, "underpate"when he woke up. "R-ryou? Were are we?" He asked. "Whe're in the hospital..." Ryou told him. "Oh..." 'He seems so sad...' Ryou thought. ' I know what'll make him happy' He grinned. **************************************************************************** ********** Well, I hope you liked! And sorry, for the really long A.N...I needed to say something before I forgot. *Makes big puppy dog eyes* Please no flames.....please? (This is for Kikuyu Mogana, or whatever it is...Morgan! There!! Kikuyu, if you say its boring, I'm going to curupt your innocence!! Call me!!) 


	2. Unforgotten memories

I don't own Yugioh!! Wish I did own the hot guys, but thousand thanks to Kazumi Takahashi! Literally...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" Baku-kun?" Ryou looked deeper into his eyes. They where filled with darkness. Except Ryou could have sworn he saw a bit of light. But period, he looked sad.  
  
" Yes...Ryou-sam-" Ryou had put his fingers over his mouth.  
  
" Don't....you don't have too..." Ryou smiled the "sweat and innocent" smile Bakura loved.  
  
" What is it?" Bakura asked, a little depression in his voice.  
  
" Are you feeling okay?"  
  
" Yes. Why?" Bakura smiled.  
  
" You look.......depressed..." Ryou said, sitting down again.  
  
" No. I' fine. I'm wit yu arn't I?" Ryou smiled. " So, I'll be fine!" Bakura finished, as the doctors came in again.  
  
" Ryou Bakura?" One said.  
  
" Yes...what is it?"  
  
" We need you to leave for a while. We need to talk to him..." The doctor indicated to Bakura.  
  
" O...kay... I'll be right outside. K, Baku-kun?" Bakura nodded, as Ryou walked out.  
  
As soon as the docters were sure Ryou was gone, they started talking. " Bakura, we have something to tell you."  
  
" Well, thats obviose." Bakura snickered at the "stupid mortals".  
  
" Bakura, you may die soon." The started calmly.  
  
" WHAT?!" He sat up, imediatly. " How?!"  
  
" Calm down. It'll be a while. But its amazing... You have a desise that no one has seen since Egypt!" The docters had been surprised. Bakura could tell.  
  
" Figures. Damn pharoh..." He said, laying down again.  
  
" Ph-pharoh......? The docters thought he was shocked, so they let Ryou back in, after warning Bakura not to tell Ryou.  
  
" Baku-kun? What ws that about?" Ryou came in when the docters were out, and clossed the door behind him.  
  
" Turns out...I'm gunna die." Bakura was sadder now. Ryou could see that in his eyes, but not why he was so sad. Bakura wasn't afraid of death. No. Not Bakura...  
  
" But...what about me..... and why are you so sad. I thought you didn't care whether you were ded or not?" Ryou had tears in his eyes, but had one strand holding them in, so he wouldn't cry.  
  
" I'm sad...because if I die....and something happens too you....." Bakura looked over at Ryou, who's tears just suddenly started flowing.  
  
" But.....how?..." His tears taking over him.  
  
" That stupid Pharoh knows how to cure it. only he does......" Bakura sat up, and Ryou sat down next to him.  
  
" But....what if he says he wont help you?" Bakura couldn tell how sad Ryou was, so he put his arm around Ryou's waist, and let ryou lay his head on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
" He'll help me... He will. I'm sure of it." Bakura reasured him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, Ryou had left to find Yugi. The only place he forgot to check was school.  
  
" Yugi!" He was just walking around the park, when he ran into Yugi and Yami. Yami was helping with his homework.  
  
" Whats up, Ryou?" Yugi got up, and walked over to his friend.  
  
" Yami! Bakura needs your help!" Ryou ran over to the surprised anctiant pharoh.  
  
" What for? That tomb-robber never needed anything! And he stole from my father. Why should I help him??" Yami asked, kinda mad at Bakura.  
  
" Please..." Ryou was starting to cry now. " He's die-" He was cut off by Yami's,  
  
" Why should I help him?! He's never done anything for me!" Ryou was on his hands and knees crying. But then he stoped.  
  
" I knew you wouldn't help him! I knew it! Your just a-a-a......" He had his fists clenched into a ball. He slapped Yami so hard, Yami clenched his face.  
  
" Yami!!" Yugi ran over to the older version of himself.  
  
" I'm okay. Just a little shocked." He smiled at Yugi. Then he turned and said to Ryou, " Ryou, you have a hard hit. whatever he needs, he should be able to get it himself!"  
  
" You don't get it! Bakura's realy sick! He said....he said..." Ryou burst out crying again. " He said that you could help him! He said that you where the only one who could....He told me that you would because you where a good person...."  
  
" Fine...I'll help him." Yami bit his lower lip. " I'll help the damn robber." Ryou seemed to perk up a little. He stopped crying anyway.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Later on, Ryou broute Yami, and Yugi to Bakura. Bakura was asleep when they got there, but quickly woke up when Ryou sat down on the bed.  
  
" Huh?" Bakura rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to get his eyes used to the darkness of the room.  
  
" What did you do this time, tomb robber?" Yami yelled at the other egiption.  
  
" Yami, if I'm not mistaken, you gave me this disease. When you trapped me inside the ring, I had asked you for a little medicine. You trapped me in the ring in stead!" Bakura yelled back at the pharoh.  
  
" What? I didn't know you needed medicine! All I knew was that I was 'sposed to catch you in the ring! So thats what I did." Yami explained, searching for something in his pockets. Finally, after a few minutes, he pulled out a wierd flower. " Here. Heres you'r stupid medicine!" Yami and Yugi left.  
  
" Baku-kun....will that flower realy help you?"  
  
" Yes, Ryou....it should, anyway." He swallowed the plant. As soon as he did, he started to glow. When the glowing stopped, he stood up and faced his hikari. "Lets go."  
  
" Okay." The two left the hospital out the window, for they where on the second floor. Bakura landed safely, and had to catch Ryou. Ryou aloud himself to be cought. He put his arms around Bakura's neck for support, and let his loved one carry him home.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I'm not sure if you guys liked it....but...it was short...heheh well.....review, k?^_______^ 


End file.
